Willing to Give All
by RavenEyes
Summary: She would do ANYTHING to save this person. No limits, not even her dignity. A small one chapter sad short story.


Willing to Give All  
  
"Do you really want me? Am I something special? I am throwing myself at your mercy just spare the life of this worth less human," cried the girl on the ground at his feet  
He smiled an evil grin. "You do not think he is worthless. Why should I see him as?" "Good lord if you have any soul, heart or sprit you will leave us and let us try to put back the pieces of our life that you have ruined," she cried more hysterically.  
"Why would you want to save this...trash? What value does he hold?" asked the man before her. "He holds more then you could ever see. To you it is of no value but to me it is all the riches of the world. Do you comprehend what is being said to you?" she asked as her body shakes from being tired by crying. "I do comprehend but I still see no reason," he said as he began to circle her. "Reason? There is no way to make you see reason. For if there was you would have seen it by now and stopped with this madness!" she yelled at him. "Silence!" he yelled back then in a calm voice "what would you suggest would help me with my flaw of not recognizing reason?" She looked up at him from the corner of her eyes. There was about to be a rude suggestion made when she heard her lover cry behind her in pain. "You should start by looking threw the beholders eyes. There you might begin your quest."  
He gave a small hollow laugh. "You talk in riddles. I believe I am beginning to become fond of you."  
He put a hand under her chin. "Would you have me?" he asked. Of course she would not but her love needed her. She looked at the deformed face "I would have you if it meant not getting you." "So you would have me as long as it would retain me from killing this worthless human being?" "If that is how you wish to put it, yes" He looked as if Christmas was now officially a year round thing. " What if I was to have you as well?" he asked clearly loving every moment. "I would say that you can have my body but never my heart," she said finding her strength. "Your heart is of no concern to me. I only seek you for pleasure," he said as he ran a long cold finger down her check. "Then pleasure is what you may take." "I think the better word would be rob. For I am not getting it without a fight," he said inches away from her lips. "No sir I am letting you have it without a coral or brawl. That would make it fall under a take. Not a rob," she said no longer crying but focusing on the task at hand. He kissed her hard and then pulled back. "Now you say if I get what I want I am to release the worthlessness?" he asked as he slowly took off his cloak. "Yes you have seem to heard correct," she said as she began to hope Dumbledore would arrive soon. "Then I believe this is possible." he was undressing slowly as he picked her up and set her down on the closest rock. She watched as he built up a dramatic effect. Closing her eyes she waited to feel him enter her. To break her of all her pride but she just keep waiting. And waiting. She had no idea what was going on so she opened her eyes. There he was standing in front of her fully dresses and smiling.  
  
"If you loved this man then you would have not been so willing to give yourself to me so quickly. He is of no real value and you have not been granted any mercy." he walked over to the body of her lover and picked him up by his hair. "The greatest value he has been to both of us was the joy of watching him die," and with one quick motion of his wand the boy's body was filled with poison. The girl to shock to believe or listen just sat on the rock where she was put. The evil serpent known as Voldemort walked away as he released the boy.  
All was silence except for the sound of her heart breaking. She crawled off the rock and over to her love. "What misfortune have I brought upon you?" she asked as she scooped him into her arms. "I have had no misfortune. Only luck. I was lucky to have you and lucky to always be with you," he said as his body began to shut down. "But look I have killed you. I tried my best and still failed," she said crying on top of him. "I will always be alive as long as my name is remembered," he said before running a hand threw her red hair. Before she could reply his body gave in to the poison that ran threw his veins like fire. "Your name will always be remembered Harry Potter. Trust me your name will always be remembered." 


End file.
